This Is Just The Beginning
by sshgforever
Summary: About 3 years after the war, the Trio find themselves back at Hogwarts to complete their apprenticeships. Harry is apprenticing under Dumbledore for DADA, Ron under madam Hooch, (mainly to be a Quidditch Referee) and Hermione... I wonder who will be her mentor. And what lies ahead a rocky road for her. First story so just give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, Ginny, Ron! What are you guys doing here?" Hermione stood up from the booth to give her friends a hug.

"Hey Mione! Long time no see! How are you?" Ron leaned in to give her a kiss on the mouth but Hermione turned quickly receiving It on the cheek instead. Ron frowned at this. They all sat down In the booth. Harry and Ginny on one side and Ron and Hermione on the other.

"We're here because we're meeting our mentors."

"I'm doing good, Mentors? Really! As am I, how strange. What are you all going to be apprenticing?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"I'm going into DADA and was told to meet the professor I'm apprenticing under here at the Three Broom Sticks."

"And I'm going to be an apprentice for a flying instructor for first years. And i also get to referee the Quidditch games!" Ron said excitedly.

"Those both fit you both really well. Harry is good with his wand and Ron your doing something you love!" Hermione was happy for her boys, but then turned to Ginny who was keeping quiet. "Ginny you haven't said anything besides, hey Hermione! Why so quiet?"

"Harry can we tell her now?" Ginny said grabbing onto Harrys arm.

"Tell me what Harry?" Hermione looked at the boy who lived twice then raised her eyebrow.

"Might as well since she wont stop asking until we do." Harry laughed and looked at Ginny lovingly.

"Ginny tell me!" Hermione had a huge smile on her face. She looked to Ron but it seemed he already knew.

"Hermione. I'm pregnant!" Ginny sighed and smiled. Hermione leaned across the table and hugged! her friend.

"Oh praise Merlin how far along are you?" Hermione let go of her and took a sip of her butter beer.

"I'm 3 months and barely starting to show. I'm so excited but scared at the same time!"

"Don't worry sis mom will help guide you through things, I mean she did have 7 kids. You'll be fine!" Ron mentioned as he put his hand on Ginny's on the table.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny smiled.

"Wow Ron. You've really matured!" Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Uh thanks I guess." Ron blushed and looked down.

The four spent the next 15 minutes catching up. The last time they were all together was 2 years ago when they all decided to go separate ways to different wizard universities. The war had taken a very big toll on them all. 20 minutes later they were approached by 3 tall figures. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. &amp; Miss Weasley, and last but not least Miss Granger." One of the figures spoke to them. A familiar voice. Harry stood up and smiled.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! How are you?"

"Old," he laughed "anyways we're not here to visit. We're here about the apprenticeship. Harry you'll be apprenticing under me. Ronald good to see you. You'll be apprenticing under Madam Hooch. And Hermione,"

"Headmaster so good to see you again! Let me guess I'm doing my apprenticeship under Professor Slughorn?" Hermione smiled widely.

"No Hermione you'll be apprenticing with,"

"Me."

That voice made the young adults stop in there tracks. How was this possible? Hermione saw the last figure move from the shadows towards them. It was him. "S-s-sir?" She turned to Dumbledore then back to, Severus Snape. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while to amuse myself and others! I know the first chapter was short but this one will be longer I promise! Please give it a try and Reviews are always helpful! I also do accept the harsh reviews also. Thank you all :3**_

**Why? Why Couldn't You Have Told Me - Chapter 2**

"Headmaster do you really think this is a good idea? Why couldn't you of had Horace teach her?" Snape snapped at Albus. "She and the rest of them didn't even know i was alive, till tonight! I would have liked to have kept it that way!" He stood tall like a pillar with crossed his arms. "You know about me and Hermione. Why would you bring her into this pain? She thinks i'm dead and now you've opened her and my wounds again! Tell me old man do you find this amusing?"

"Severus i assure you she will be OK, and i guess i should have told her in advance. But, then she may not have come here to take on her apprenticeship." Albus sat at his desk looking up to the younger wizard. "Besides its about time you came out of hiding. Hogwarts needs you Severus. It took 2 years to rebuild everything, now were opening back up and i need a Potions Master. Your story has been heard by the entire Wizarding world, they know you were fighting for the good. Besides the war is over and you and her need this." He smiled as his beady little blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

"I don't like this, she's going to do nothing but whine, complain, and hate me. I don't think i can do this Albus." Severus mentioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Everything will be OK Severus i assure you. It may be ruff in the beginning but it'll all smooth out in the end. Besides i don't want to hear any more from you. I have spoken and that is final. I will see you at dinner, i have some other things to attend to in the meantime." And with that Dumbledore rose and swept passed the Potions Master and out the door.

_Damn that blasted old man! I ought to hex him. _Severus took his leave and went to the Infirmary wing, where he'd find the Granger girl. Another thing he was uncomfortable about was that mentors had to share their living space with apprentices. Meaning he'd have to be near her almost 24/7. This was going to be interesting. He sighed a heavy sigh as he reached the infirmary then pushed the door open. He startled Potter and Weasley as he swooped down the isle and up behind them. He smirked. _Typical. _And as if on cue Miss Granger seemed to be coming to.

"Goody you're awake, now grab your things and follow me." was all he said then turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Hermione still felt light headed but grabbed her bag and tried to keep up with an already gone professor. She turned yelling back to the boys who seemed to be confused. "I'll see you guys at dinner. Maybe." Then proceeded after her mentor. "Professor wait! PROFESSOR!" she spotted him down the hall way turning the corner. _DAMN HIM! At least he could wait! _She rounded the corner where she last saw him, but bumped into something and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw a smirk on the Professors face. He offered his hand out to her. Hermione looked confused, but took his hand as he helped her up. She felt faint and woozy again. "I'm Sorry" was all she said as she blacked out once more.

"Oh no you don't!" Severus caught her in his arms. He rolled his eyes, picked her up, and carried her bridal style. He had to use wandless magic to levitate her bag back to his rooms. Once there he laid her down on the couch in his study, along with her bag next to her on the floor. He sighed and picked out a book waiting for her to wake up again.

It was almost time for dinner in the Great Hall, and his stomach was rumbling. He was caught off guard when he noticed her staring at him as if he were a ghost. "Miss Granger, would you mind not staring, its very rude." he said without even looking away at his book. "Are you done fainting so i can explain." He heard her get up and quickly walk over to him, knocking his book out of him hand.

"YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Hermione slapped him. "Why? Why couldn't you have told me!?" Tears were welling up in her eyes as she beat her fists against his chest, but eventually fell into his arms. "I... spent... 2 1/2 years thinking about what i could have done to save you. Two years i spent in guilt, thinking it was my fault that you died!" The rest was inaudible due to her sobs. He was taken aback, but held her regardless.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He hooked her chin to make her look at him, "I know I should've come to you. I wasn't thinking." She looked at him with her big brown eyes, right into his dark black eyes. "I wanted you to have a normal life. To be happy."

"And you didn't think for one moment i wasn't happy being at your side? Severus I..."

"No don't speak, please." Was all he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She leaned into his touch, never looking away from him. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her into him. The kiss was full of so much passion and was breath taking... Literally. But oh how he missed her touch. Her delicate lips. Her beautiful face. Breaking from the kiss he looked at her, "Hermione I'm so sorry love. Please forgive me."

"I just don't understand why you would fake your death. I almost killed myself just to be with you. When i saw the light leave your eyes that night, i just wanted to... I just..." More tears fell.

"I wanted you to go on without me. I didn't want you to live a life where people criticized you for being with a traitor and an old man." he had to stop talking, for he was starting to tear up.

"Severus, I don't care what others would have thought. You of all people should have known that." Hermione cupped his face. "You don't have to hold back anymore. Cry and let it all out." With that he broke down crying, while she cradled his head against her chest. They sat there for about an hour in each others arms. She forgot how much she missed his embrace. Every night she slept with his cloak he had given her one night while walking back to the Gryffindor tower her 7th year. But being wrapped up in his cloak wasn't as good as his embrace. He made her feel safe. Hermione was brought back to reality when suddenly she felt his stomach rumble. It made her laugh causing him to look at her.

"What's so funny?" he glared at her.

"Nothing, but we should go to dinner, Dumbledore will be expecting both of us and so will Harry and Ron." she went to get up but was pulled back down into the arms of the man she loved.

"To hell with them all! I just want to hold you some more." his eyes were red from crying. "We can just have a house elf bring us food."

"OK fine, and we also need to talk about sleeping arrangements." she laid her head down into the crook of his neck. "What room will you have me staying..."

"Mine. You'll stay with me."

"But Severus the Headmaster wont like that. I'm your apprentice and you're my mentor."

"You're also my lover. If you'll have me that is. And he can just deal with it."

"Of course just don't even fake your death again. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I promise." He smiled. Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag, but frowned.

"Severus, this isn't your room. There's to much light. Why are we not in the dungeons?"

"Dumbledore had moved me from there after the war, said i needed the sunlight. And that i could stop hiding. I wasn't hiding." Hermione looked at him, then started lauging until she was crying.

"Wow." She was holding her sides from laughing so hard. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Are you quite finished woman?" he gave her the traditional Snape smirk. One of the things she fell in love with.

"Yes." she put her bag back down then walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He responded by picking her up around her waist as she kicked her legs up behind her. The two didn't happen to see or hear Dumbledore come through the fire place. They instantly separated when the old wizard cleared his throat making his presence known.

"Good to see you both have caught up so quickly. I told you Severus.."

"I'm so sorry Headmaster!" Hermione blurted out but was stopped by a wave of the headmasters hand.

"No need to worry miss Granger, I already know about you and Severus. But i have come here to ask you when the school year starts that you both keep it discreet as possible. I am also here to talk o you about the ball we will having.

"A ball? Already? Why what ever for." Severus rolled his eyes. He hated these things for he always ended up chaperoning them. The punch always ended up spiked and randy couples found in dark corners doing feeling each other up.

"A ball to celebrate Hogwarts reopening! But i have come to tell you that _YOU_, Severus, do not have to chaperone this time. And that i'm going to need you and Miss Granger to whip up some potions for Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh goody." Severus knew there was a catch, there always was with this wizard.

"See you two at dinner. Better hurry all the good stuff will be gone! Oh and Hermione dear, Professor McGonagall has requested to see you when you get the chance." He winked at her and left using the floo.

"Severus will you go to the ball with me?" Hermione turned to him Excitedly.

"You mean a night of dressing up nice, headaches, and dancing?" he looked over to her and smirked. "You know i don't dance Hermione." The potions master pinched his nose.

"Well the way i look at it is you owe me, and you too can dance. Don't tell me you can't." She playfully hit his arm.

"Fine." he smiled. And yes he did owe her. He owed her big time.

i just love fancy ball scenes! Ill try to update frequently, like 2 times a week. I'll do my best for i also have college classes and improv classes im taking, plus my full time job. :) But no worries im doing ok! hope you liked the 2nd chapter. have ideas on what you'd like to see happen next? leave it in the review ill also reply to you. Love you who ever you are and have a spectacular day! SSHGFOREVER 3 


End file.
